1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device assembly, more particularly to an anti-static housing and a displaying module assembled in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to delivery, common electronic devices such as mobile phones, display devices, and computers are typically tested to determine their degree of susceptibility to electrostatic discharge (ESD). The ESD test is conducted in order to ensure that internal electronic components of the electronic devices are not susceptible to damage or signal interference from electrostatic discharge generated by use of the electronic devices in a dry environment or in an environment otherwise prone to generating electrostatic discharge.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display device module 1 used in a video telephone is shown to include a display device housing 11 and a display device 12 contained in the display device housing 11. The display device housing 11 includes a first housing body 111 and a second housing body 112. The first housing body 111 includes a pair of first lateral walls 113 spaced apart from each other, and the second housing body 112 includes a pair of second lateral walls 114 spaced apart from each other. To assemble the display device housing 11, the first and second housing bodies 111, 112 are moved relative to each other in vertical directions and are fastened together with the use of screws.
After assembly, the ESD test is performed using an ESD gun to generate static electricity along seam locations (indicated by arrows in FIG. 1) between the first and second housing bodies 111,112 and toward an interior of the display device housing 11 in order to measure an extent to which the display device 12 is affected by static electricity.
The ESD test often reveals that the display device 12 of the conventional display device module 1 is prone to adverse effects from static electricity. Such susceptibility is attributable to formation of a gap between adjacent pairs of the first and second lateral walls 113,114 of the display device housing 11 when the first and second housing bodies 111,112 are fastened together, and to substantially planar surfaces of the first and second lateral walls 113,114, which permit passage of electrostatic discharge emitted by the ESD gun into the display device housing 11. The conventional display device module 1 is thus prone to fail strict ESD tests required in some countries.
Moreover, since the first and second housing bodies 111,112 are fastened together with the use of screws, assembly is inefficient and results in higher assembly costs.